Dreamland
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: One day, while he was walking around a foregein village, Hashirama came across a stand where a few ninja scrolls were being sold. He decided to buy one and use it... to invade his best friend s privacy! What s going to happen? And how is Madara going to react when he founds out? Hashimada, Fem-Madara... or something of the sort.


"Okay, I finished here with my business" sighed Hashirama happily. He was having a reunion outside of Konoha with the other Kages, but it was over now and he still had some time before he was forced to go back to Konoha and being chained to a bloody desk by his brother. He looked through the window and, after locking the door of his room to delay the albino a bit, the Hokage got out of the room. He walked through the village, humming to himself… even if his thoughts were with another person. "Such a friend he was, leaving me in the village and then going to travel around the world…"

"Hey, young man, are you looking for something?" called an old lady, who was sitting behind a table full of old scrolls and papers. "You are a ninja, aren´t you?"

"Yes, madam" answered the Senju, smiling at her.

"How pretty, my late husband was one too… he died on a mission a few years ago, leaving me alone to fend for myself" she cleansed a tear from her eyes. "Now I have this post, where I sell his personal items and other things."

"Is it really okay selling his personal items?" he asked, walking towards the table and picking up a scroll. "This is a jutsu scroll!" he was surprised, this has to be some secret technique from a clan. "You shouldn´t be doing this, the other members of his clan could…"

"Oh, there are no other members, he was the last one"

"But still…" he started to read the paper and something caught his attention. "A jutsu to enter and control the dreams of a person?"

"Yes, that was their specialty… which makes me wonder if I really married him because I loved him or if he appeared in my dreams so much because he was using that infernal technique. Anyway, he left everything with me so… do you want it?"

"I don´t know…"

"Come on, mister ninja" she smiled, smelling his curiosity. She can detect a potential client when she sees it and this young man had a problem that maybe can be solved using that jutsu. Hum, she better kept pressing. "I know that you may have techniques on your own…"

"Yes, I have many…"

"But this one is unique, once you try it once you won´t want to leave it for anything in the world. I have seen that in my husband…"

"But, baba…"

"It can be nothing of my business, but I know that you have a problem"

"Well, yes, but… how do you know?"

"Just by looking at your face I can tell, you are worried about something… or is it someone?" the old woman smiled when she saw the expression on the Shodaime´s face. "Awww, you are thinking about a girl, no? Where did she go?"

"Oh, no, it´s nothing like that!" Hashirama shook his hands. It was not right, he was thinking about Madara, not about some girl. "I´m thinking about a friend that left the village a few months ago ad hasn't come back yet. I´m starting to worry about him, he was my oldest and best friend… besides I just can´t have a girlfriend" he added quickly when he saw the woman´s expression. "I´m married"

"What a shame, a fine boy like you married at such a tender age…"

"Yes, but there is nothing I can do" he smiled sadly. Life was not easy after all. It was not that he didn´t like his wife, it was just that… given a chance he wouldn´t have even dated her. Mito was a nice girl, but she wasn´t type. He would have chosen a raven, pale… yes, he admitted it, his ideal girl was a female Madara. He even asked his best friend once to henge into a girl for him, earning a punch from the Uchiha leader. Well, had that happened then he would have jumped the raven in that same spot…

"Oh, but you can always dream" the woman took him out of his daydream. She showed the scroll towards him, who eyed it. He really wanted that scroll, with that he could… what he could do? Get inside of his friend´s dreams and force him to turn into a girl for his own pleasure? "I can tell you something more about this jutsu."

"What?"

"You are going to fell as if everything that happened in there is real… and more"

"More? What more?"

"You will have to buy it to learn?"

"Okay, I want it" he put the money on the table and took the jutsu, then walked away. He was seeing more stands when his brother found him. The Hokage instantly trembled when he saw the scolding face of his brother. At least he hid his new scroll. "Am I in trouble?"

"Yes"

"Can I at least apologize? Or tell you why I left?"

"I already know, you wanted to see the little village entertainments or the things they buy, as if you were just a traveler, not an important leader" Tobirama frowned and grabbed him. "After all evading your responsibilities and bodyguards is your specialty."

"Come on, I´m not that…"

"You are. Now come or…"

"Okay, okay, there is no need to use force" they went back to the hotel.

-In Konoha-

In the middle of the night, Hashirama took out his new jutsu and decided to use it. He closed his office´s door and did the hand signs. Suddenly his body shook, as his spirit got out of it. The body felt over the desk, unconscious and snoring lightly. He was surprised for a moment… until he was dragged by an invisible force towards a place well outside of Konoha. He finally stopped when he saw in a cave the sleeping form of his best friend.

"So here you were" he said, quickly entering the dream. Immediately, the Shodaime took notice of the change of environment. They were in a battlefield, bodied everywhere. Another Hashirama was fighting with Madara in the dream and losing. "Really? This is what you dream?"

"Die, Hashirama!" the Mokuton statue burned up.

"Oh, yeah, this is what you dream" he trembled. "Is time to change it… but how? I really don´t know how…" suddenly both him and Madara were in a beach, in a calm night with a beautiful full moon. "This jutsu is the best"

"What the…?"

"Oh, hello, Madara" the Uchiha, still with his battle fan in hands, jumped a few steps backwards and got into battle stance. Unfortunately for him the one in control there was Hashirama. Suddenly the weapon disappeared in his hands and, when he looked at his hands, they were tiny and with pointy nails. "Just look at yourself, you are…"

"Eh?" a mirror suddenly appeared in a tree and the Uchiha nearly suffered a hearth attack. He… was a SHE now! With huge breasts! And was wearing a bikini… that didn´t fit him well. It was a little bit… tiny. Then he felt the Senju´s gaze on him… her. "Get away from me!"

"Ow, come on, Mada, you are going to…"

"I don´t care! Stay away!" she ran away, trying to lose him, but the Senju, licking his lips, started following her. After finding herself cornered a lot of times, she threw herself into the water and started swimming further as the man followed her. It was as if she was being chased by a shark… a great white shark.

"Got you!"

"Stay away from me!" Madara fought when an arm put itself around her waist, holding her close to the other. Despite her crazy resistance (the poor Uchiha couldn´t even think of using a jutsu), Hashirama managed to sneak his hands inside the really tiny bath suit. She got as red as an apple. "Get your hands out of there!"

"But they are so comfortable there!"

"I don´t care! Get you damn hands away from me!" her scream could be heard even in the reality. The Shodaime, after much struggle, was able to take off the bottom part of her suit, making her face go even redder. "What… what do you want to do?!"

"I? Just…" he licked her ear "mak…"

"HASHIRAMA!" the dream banished completely, making the Hokage shot up from his seat. The man then looked up at his very angry brother, who was staring down at him with an utterly furious face. "Just what do you think you are doing? Sleeping on the job when the Kazekage is expecting an answer from…"

"I was dreaming about a very beautiful girl in a beach…"

"Puaj, if it´s like that, then I don´t need to know!" the albino dashed away from him… or more like stormed. "And if you are needy, then finish your work and go find yourself a girl. Don´t do the two things at the same time, you are going to soil the papers with… uggggg"

"Great, I made him mad again" the brunette crossed his arms, practically crying at not being able to do his thing with the female Madara. His friend was so beautiful even in his male form that he had wet dreams about a girl version of him. "And he didn´t let me continue!" the older Senju then looked at his paperwork stack. "But… maybe I should listen to him before this grows big enough to match me… and then" he picked up his scroll before noticing a little warming. "Only one use per day? Damn"

-In a cave-

"Ahhhhhhh!" Madara woke up, drenched in sweat and panting violently. He looked around his bed, terrified about the disturbing dream he had of his former best friend and himself doing… that! "God, what a horrible nightmare…"

"Uffffff" the wind entered to the cave.

"Why was I dreaming of that?" he shivered, his face completely red. Then he noticed something… what was covering him was not sweat. "Why am I covered in sea water?"

-The next night in Konoha-

"Maybe the beach scene was not the best option, there were a lot of places to escape…" Hashirama talked to himself, walking in circles. "Yea, I should… I know!" he shut his office for the night and walked to his house, laying down on his bed. He made the jutsu quickly and, comfortable now, drifted off to sleep…

"What…?" Madara suddenly was dragged out of his sweet dream of destroying Konoha and found him… herself dressed in a very tight ball dress. "What the hell is happening to me!"

"Hello, milady" Hashirama walked towards his friend, extending his hand. The raven shivered and then rushed towards the nearest exit of the ballroom, but her stalker followed her. The Uchiha suddenly found himself with no scape. The castle… because it was a castle… had hundreds of rooms and doors, where him could go lost easily. "Come on, come on…"

"This is a damn nightmare, I have to wake up"

"Madara, I just want a dance… okay I want something more, but no before the dance!"

"Wake up, wake up…"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" he chanted, looking for his raven. He finally found her in a room, hidden in a closet. "Woow, Iwould have waited, but as we already are in a room with a very comfy bed" he signaled it, making the other shiver. "Let´s do it"

"Do… do what?"

"What do you think?" he lowered down and started kissing her neck, leaving a few marks on it. Madara was now completely terrifies, trying to move the other away from him. She felt a hand sneaking in her ball dress… which had a huge opening on the side he was sure was not there before. Hashirama smiled, he now had his friend where he wanted him… her and now there was nothing that will…

"SENJU HASHIRAMA!" the scream woke the poor brunette up again, shutting up on his bed with his friend a little bit hard for the wet dream he just had. He lifted his head to see who has disturbed him this time and found his brother again.

"Brother, you don´t know what a sweet dream…"

"Yeah, yeah, you were having a wet dream with a very beautiful woman, blah, bla, bla" Tobirama shut him up, moving his hands in a depictive way. Then he put his hands on his hips. "Above all… do you know what you were just doing?"

"I already told…"

"For the real world, aniya"

"I… don´t know?"

"You were sleeping with your work unfinished again!" blew up the albino, starting on a tirade of reprimands that will surely last months. The brunette looked at him for some minutes to calm down, then closed his eyes and got to sleep again. God, his brother could surely bore someone to death… "Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, you were reprimanding me, no?" Hashirama opened an eye after an hour, trying to at least recreate the ball from his dream. Damn his brother for interrupting in the best part… next time he was going to make sure he wasn´t interrupting.

"Yes, I was… about what?"

"About leaving my paperwork to sleep?"

"What was I just saying about… your dreams?"

"Well…"

"SEE! You weren´t listening!"

"Damn"

-In another part-

"AHHHHHH!" Madara finally woke up, terrified again. The raven panted and went to his water container to drink something. He lit the candle and grabbed a glass when… "What the hell is this?" he asked, seeing his reflection. His neck had a… "a hickey?"

"Uhhhhhhhh"

"This wind is driving me crazy, I need to go back to sleep" he said to himself, returning to his bed. He laid in there and closed his eyes, praying that Hashirama didn´t appear in his dreams now. Happily for him, the next dream he had, was about an afternoon with his little brother, sparring and talking… good old life.

-In Konoha, next night-

"Ready" Hashirama showed his brother the finished paperwork. "Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah, yeah, good night" the albino simply dismissed him. The brunette yawned and went to his room, using the Mokuton to seal all the entrances and went to bed, falling asleep immediately after doing the jutsu. The next thing he knew, his dream of a wood and a picnic basket materialized in front of him.

"It seems like the special guest hasn´t arrived yet" said the Senju, putting out the sandwiches. "Let´s get everything ready…" suddenly said raven appeared. "Never mind"

"What the…?" Madara saw Hashirama in front of the picnic basket and got ready to run… which was easier said than done with those high heels. How did kunoichi stand them? Well, he decided they were not that bad when he kicked his stalker right on the groin.

"AUCH!"

"This are pretty" she commented and kept running, trying to lose him in the woods. The escapee finally felt safe enough to walk instead of running. He arrived at a lake, with the moon shining above it. "It´s beautiful"

"Yes, it is" his skin shivered. "Not as pretty as you"

"Hashirama… walk away" he got back. His back met a solid surface and he knew he walked right into a trap. The surrounding have changed, they were now a solid wall of bricks instead of woods. Madara shivered again when Hashirama trapped him on his arms. "I´m talking seriously, walk away"

"Why should I?" the Senju talked sexily, lowering his gaze towards her boobs. "Ohhhh, how I´m going to enjoy this"

"I said walk away"

"And I said… forget about it" there was a knee on his groin that might have done some serious damages if he hasn´t thought about it before. "Ah ah ah, no kneeling, Mada-chan"

"Don´t call me that and walk away" she tried to put as much distance between her body and the obviously hard male as possible, but wasn´t easy having a rock wall at his back. When the brunette landed his lips on her neck. She started shivering and put a hand on her chest, trying push him again.

"It´s okay, I´m going to be gentle…"

"HELP! Somebody help me!" damn, wasn´t this his dream? Why haven´t appeared someone, anyone, to save him… her shirt was lowered, showing her new… assets and her face became deep red. "HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

-A few months later-

"Hummm" Madara woke up in his male body after just another dream like that. If it was possible, he was even more tired than when he first went to sleep and his hips… damn his hips were killing him! He undressed himself to take a bath and, like on many other mornings, he found out he had some white liquid between his legs. "Where does this come from? Scratch that, I don´t need to know"

He got into the water and started washing all the residues of his nightmare, wet dream or whatever it was. Suddenly he felt a way of nausea hitting him, dropping him on his knees. After dry heaving a few times, he got up again, feeling suddenly tired. This has been happening pretty much in the mornings for a month or so, for no apparent reason, which worried the raven. The Uchiha dried himself and decided to go to a doctor. When he walked into a nearby village, something caught his attention.

"Jutsus! Ninja things! Stuff! Buy your ninja things!" a woman was chanting with a few scrolls on her stand. Curious, he peeked at one and found out it was a genuine jutsu scroll.

"Dream jutsus?"

"Yes, they were my husband´s, but as he is not here anymore" she rolled her eyes. "Well, I can´t use them, so they are being sold"

"Great… how does this work?"

"I don´t really know, they just control dreams and… something" she looked at him more serious. "Are you from Konoha, young man?"

"Sort of"

"Is that so? It´s curious, you are the second ninja of Konoha in a few months to take interest in them" she commented. "The first one was about your age, brunette, very tall and muscular… I think he said he was the Hokage. He bought a very good jutsu that my idiotic husband used to visit me in my dreams when we were younger"

"Yes?" a vein started throwing on Madara´s forehead. This explains everything. He felt like putting his hands around his idiotic best friend´s neck and throttle the idiot. "That jutsu that controls the dreams… it has some side effects, no?"

"Yes, whatever that happens in the dreams happens in reality" she commented. "The men even used it to impregnate the women when they were at war."

"To…" something came to his mind. He was a female when Hashirama took him on the dream… and many times, it happened so much times that… oh, Rikkudo Sennin, no… "T… thanks for the information, madam, I will be going now." He rushed to the doctor and let him examine his body, in hopes that it was not what he was thinking. "Tell me it´s stomach flu…"

"I don´t know how this happened, but… congratulations, you are pregnant" said the medic, making the Uchiha go completely blanch. After the first impression, his rage started boiling up. That damn Senju… was going to pay with blood. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks for the time, I have to go now"

"Wait, I have to deliver you the indication for…"

"Send me a letter to my house, I will be there this afternoon" he went out, set on murdering the Shodaime. And while he was at that… he was not going to sleep. He will set this even in the real world, where the consequences were going to be and this time… oh, this time that Senju baka was not going to get out alive.

-At Konoha-

"I haven´t visited Madara in his dreams lately, maybe I should go in person and to him and check if he is okay, maybe…"

"Brother!"

"Tobirama… what…?"

"Madara is heading here and he is asking for you… he wants to murder you" the albino said worriedly. The brunette sighed and wondered if his friend already knew that he invaded his dreams with a jutsu. "Our men are trying to stop him but…"

"I will handle him" he rushed out of the tower and met the Uchiha. "Hey, Madara!"

"Hashiramaaaaaaaa! You bastard! I will kill you!"

"Woow, this is new, you mean it" a wave of fear suddenly make him cower. The Uchiha´s Sharingan was fiery, as if it was lit up in flames and his prone form was shaking in anger. "You… found out about…?"

"The jutsu you used to infiltrate in my dreams? Yes, I know it all, you sick messed up rat and WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

"Aniya…"

"Don´t worry, Tobi, I will handle this, just… let me apologize and make up with him, okay? This was actually my fault and, really, I feel a little bit guilty" Tobirama crossed his arms and glared at him. yes, this was his fault for provoking the beast, but… "I will come back… I think?"

"I will…"

"Follow me, Mada!" Hashirama dashed away towards the Valley of the End, taking the enraged raven with him. all of the others were whispering. What kind of dreams have invaded their Hokage to make the former Uchiha leader so angry? The albino Senju, for his part, just stayed there completely mute.

"All of this because of few sleepless night?"

-In the Valley-

"You bastard! I will kill you!" Madara screamed, moving his scythe to slice the other, but Hashirama caught him easily. It surprised them both, normally the Uchiha was not so slow. "Let me go, you damn pervert, I will…"

"Come on, you can´t be that angry with me, those were just dreams!" the brunette tried to reason with him. "I know you are angry because I invaded your privacy and… did some things you didn´t want to you, but we both enjoyed it and… frankly, I apologize to you, but, as I said, they were just dreams!"

"Yes… with consequences in the real world!" screamed the other, trying to be let go. He was feeling suddenly tires again, cursing at his state.

"Conse… are you saying that I somehow affected you in the real live?" Hashirama couldn´t understand. "Look, if you caught an ETS, I´m cle…"

"No, you damn idiot! I´m sure it was you the one who did this to me because you are the only person I´ve slept with in the last few months, in reality or in dreams!" his face was as red as an apple. Suddenly uncontrolled tears felt from his eyes. "You ruined my life…"

"Madara, don´t cry…"

"You bastard!" the battle fan nearly impacted him on the head. "I will kill you for getting me pregnant!"

"What?" he had to dodge the battle fan again. "You are…? I´m… I´m going to be a father?" Hashirama caught him and immobilize him to examine his stomach with his jutsu. He sensed the new chakra and… "It´s true! Hello, baby!" he rubbed the side until he was nearly beheaded by the scythe. "You shouldn´t be trying to pick up a fight in your state."

"You bastard… what are you doing?!" he demanded when he was lifted bridal style.

"Taking you back to Konoha, of course. There you can have the best medical care, I can take care of you and of the…"

"You asshole, you are not even going to see it once it is born!" the fight began again, with Hashirama trying to stop him without doing serious damage or getting seriously hurt himself. He sighed and caught the Uchiha by his wrist. The raven struggled… well, said the brunette on his mind, he would only have to wait until Madara ran out of energy. In his state that should be easy, no?

No…?

Hi! This is something for you to entertain yourselves while I study for a exam... ehhhh... does anyone ever heard about the Triasic period? Or the Jurasic? Anyway, Review!


End file.
